


Bluff

by orphan_account



Series: Thirteen Ways [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are thirteen possible ways this could pan out. Plan six should have been the simplest, but the best-laid plans of mice and men often go astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

Sherlock sends his code word to Mycroft as soon as he possibly can.

**BLUFF -SH**

“I won’t do it.”

“Oh, Sherlock. Has your memory really failed you? I thought I just told you that your only friends and family will be shot to death if you don’t.”

“Their lives are meaningless anyway.”

Moriarty laughs.

“You nearly had me. I almost believed you. But in all seriousness, I have other things to do than wait around for you to die.”

“I said I won’t do it. By which parts are you confused?”

Moriarty gapes, honestly shocked. He quickly closes his hanging jaw and smiles.

“You’re never boring. I’ll give you that.”

Jim pulls out his mobile and dials.

“Do it,” he orders.

Below, Sherlock hears a gunshot. That would be the one meant for John. He winces.

“Feeling regret yet?”

Sherlock looks up, eyes dry and focused, gun trained on the murderer before him.

“No.”

Sherlock squeezes the trigger.

Blood oozes from Moriarty’s shocked, still face. Surprise being his last emotion.

**Everyone alright? -SH**

Sherlock receives no response.


End file.
